Diversity in signals received from transmitters located at different locations can be used to identify the location of a receiver in reference to the transmitter locations. For example, Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites use trilateration to identify the location of GPS receivers, where the individual GPS satellites transmit different signals to a GPS receiver. In a similar example, the location of a mobile device is determined during communication with multiple cellular towers through the differences in signals communicated between the individual cellular towers and the mobile device. For example, the location can be determined by comparing the time of arrival of the signals at the separate towers along with information for identifying the location of the cellular towers. However, in some communication systems (such as distributed antenna systems) a base station receives a signal from a mobile device that represents multiple signals that were relayed along multiple transmission paths and combined in a distributed antenna system. Because the base station is unable to distinguish the different transmission paths from the relayed signal, the base station is unable to determine the location of the mobile device unless the delays through the DAS are known.